Unknown Dragon Rider
The Third Rider, is the unknown individual for whom the last of the surviving dragon eggs will hatch, and with whom the dragon will be bonded. Possible Riders There are several candidates for the third Dragon Rider. Below are a list of possible candidates. Arya It is quite possible that Arya will be the next Rider. It is likely the rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon, Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's Rider, because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira. Eragon has been infatuated with Arya in the past. Although this led to a confrontation between them in Eldest, the two of them worked together and bonded in'' Brisingr. Arya revealed her past and her conflicts to Eragon, and the two appear to be getting closer. Another example of this is on their way back to the Varden when she heals Eragon's hand although he was clearly capable. In addition, her magic and eyes are as green as the color of the supposed dragon. Paolini states that when someone, elf or human, bonds to a dragon, their magic automatically changes to the dragon's color, regardless what it might have previously been. Arya is the most likely candidate because of the events that took place in ''Brisingr. Eragon and Arya fighting together against the Shade, connecting their minds when they fought Murtagh and Thorn, and also the previously stated emotional connection and influence. Eragon also has a dream of him holding hands with a female rider while Saphira is flying over head with another dragon. This was before Murtagh became a Rider. Therefore, since Murtagh is not a female, it may be foreshadowing to show that a woman will become a Rider. Also, It could be Arya as she is very good at handling magic and as Eragon is still not ready to educate anyone, it could well be her. Roran It is very likely that Roran may become the new Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". Garrow was quoted in "Eldest", speaking to Roran about their land, that "..if you take care of it, it takes care of you. Not too many things are like that." Other than land, a dragon will also do that. Also, Tamerlein, the green dragon rider sword, could very well become the sword of the green dragon's Rider. The sword is described by Eragon as "being meant for someone with a fighting style that relied more upon cutting and slashing". This style seems very appropriate for Roran, seeing as how Roran prefers to fight with a hammer as of now. However, the brightsteel that Eragon retrieved from the Menoa Tree was enough for a few more swords or other types of weapons. Rhunön could use the same tactic in creating a new sword for the next rider as she did with Eragon if they had the speed of an elf. Nasuada mentioned that Eragon, Murtagh and Roran gave her the most troubles, that could have been a hint that Roran will be the next dragon rider. Also, when Roran was fighting in Surda, where he killed almost two hundred soldiers, the spears that he picked up kept breaking in his hands, perhaps showing the strength of magic in his blood. However, it would ruin his marriage to Katrina because he would live forever. If Saphira mates with a dragon and that egg is given to Katrina, it is quite possible that a dragon will hatch because she has a strong personality. Roran could also have a hammer made like a riders sword. Also Christipher Paolini stated in a meeting that when he was writing Eragon he thought of three warrior brothers fighting side by side with three dragons against Galbatorix. Nasuada Nasuada is a strong possibility for the next Rider. She is likely because she is female, and also because she would be one of the first people to come into contact with the dragon egg if the Varden stole it. Paolini hinted that there would be a "major change" in Nasuada's character in the final book. That change could also be a marriage between her and Murtagh. Her fate of becoming a rider also dwindles a little, as in Eragon's foresight, he saw himself holding a female rider's hand. Being the fourth book, the last book, Eragon would have to have a more of a romantic affection to be holding hands with a female dragon rider. If Nasuada also becomes a dragon rider, she would have to go through all the training Eragon had done, and because she does not have the strength and speed of an Elf, she also loses some chance of becoming a dragon rider. Elva Elva could also be a possibility. She already has a silver mark, she has a great power unlike that of anyone else, she grows at an insane speed, and it would create a very interesting plot having Eragon trying to pull her toward the good side, and it would also develop Eragon's character as the leader of the Dragon Riders. It is possible that Elva joins Galbatorix initially, where the last egg hatches for her (since it would be unlikely that the Varden can steal the last egg). But since she still has some gratitude toward Saphira, she would join Eragon in the end to help defeat Galbatorix. It would be an interesting plot to see how Eragon struggles to win Elva over and it would also develop his character as the leader of the Dragon Riders. Orik It is impossible for Orik to be the third dragon rider because Orik is a dwarf and has already claimed responsibility of being king of his entire race, and Dwarves were not included in the spell that bound Riders to their dragons. However, due to his stay with the Elves and being the first Dwarf to ever ride on a dragon, this might change. Also, it is possible that the rule excluding dwarves may not be literal, and only include those in the dwarf frame-of-mind, for Eragon is considered a Dwarf but is still a Rider. There is also a possibility that since Saphira and Eragon are the only free Dragon and Rider left in Alagaesia, they would be able to include the dwarves in the pact of the dragons and the Riders. It is also mentioned that Eragon foresees that he would be holding hands with a female rider. Unless the rider is Arya, it eliminates the possibility of a male rider, unless Eragon's foresight produced a false image. Roran's Child The unborn child of Roran Garrowsson and Katrina Ismirasdaughter is a possible, but unlikely, choice for the Third Rider as the child is as of yet unborn by the end of Brisingr. (By estimate, Katrina is about half way through her pregnancy, as the baby was conceived shortly before her capture by the Ra'zac) However, the chance remains that the Unborn Child could be the Rider of the green dragon because he/she would be a blood-child of Roran and nephew of Eragon, though the age would play a huge factor. A possibility would be that the child would be born, raised in Aberon (capital of Surda) and then after Galbatorix is defeated, the egg is brought back to Surda and the dragon hatches for the child. Again though, this is unlikely but it would be a huge odd twist. Category:Dragon Riders